oneminuteagofandomcom-20200213-history
Transfiguration
Overview One of the required subjects for all first years taught at Hogwarts, Transfiguration is one of the most difficult branches of magic to develop. The class teaches the art of changing of the form and appearance of an object. There are limits to transfiguration, which are governed by Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration. There are also many branches of Transfiguration, including Cross-Species Transfiguration and Human Transfiguration. Like charm work, Transfiguration is achieved through concentration, precise wand movements, and the proper pronunciation of an incantation. The subject is offered both at O.W.L. level and at N.E.W.T. level with the latter focusing on the hardest of transfiguration branches of Human Transfiguration. Branches of Transfiguration Transformation Studied initially in Hogwarts, it is the process by which the target is altered or deformed in some way. Whilst initially it can be seen as one of the easiest branches of Transfiguration, there is potential for complex or darker uses such as the petrification charm which is a type of transformation. All work in this branch is monitored closesly and is one of the key points of examination in the O.W.L.s Switching Is another one of the basic principles of Transfiguration studied within Hogwarts. It is the switching of features between objects, such as a handle of one to the other or the swapping of features. Initially studied on inanimate objects, it is then built up to animal switching and human. Objects are studied within the O.W.L. curriculum and more advanced is studied thereafter. The process of switching with an animal is referred to as a cross-species switch. Trans-Species Transformations This branch has some elements of both transformation and switching and is therefore a combination of the two. It is known as the ability to change a target animal into another species by process of alteration, deformation or a switch. It is a harder branch of Transfiguration and is only studied once the basis of both Transformation and Switching are learnt. Vanishment One of the harder branches of magic, it is taught only from fourth year and above and involves the process of vanishing a target. It is difficult to ascertain how difficult the object or animal is to vanish, and the more complex the object the harder it becomes to transfigure the object to vanish. Whilst examined at O.W.L. level it is considered a difficult subject to examine and is more thoroughly examined at N.E.W.T. level. Conjuration The opposite of vanishment, it is only taught to N.E.W.T. level and is considered one of hte hardest skills in Transfiguration to master. It is the process of conjuring an object or being out of thin air. There are numerous restrictions on the art of Conjuration and there is no permanent conjuration as everything will eventually dissipate or vanish. It is however an important part of Transfiguration to be taught. Human Transfiguration The hardest subject that is covered under the Hogwarts curriculum. It is not taught until N.E.W.T. level classes and is considered incredibly hard to master. Examined under the N.E.W.T. system, it is a combination of all other transfiguration branches on a complex organism and the increased complexity increases the likelyhood of errors. As such there is a specific guideline put in place for examiners when examining human transfiguration. Principal Exceptions to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration There are five magical objects that are an exception to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration — objects that cannot be created by magic. Out of the five exceptions, only four are mentioned in the series: food, love, life, and information. The fifth and final exception is likely money, as Rowling once remarked in an interview money is something wizards cannot simply materialise out of thin air, for the economic system of the Wizarding World would then be gravely flawed and disrupted. However, the Philosopher's Stone does possess the ability to make any metal into gold, which is the same metal as the currency of the Wizarding World. Other *Charms *Hogwarts Category:OMApedia A to Z Transfiguration